Sherlock or The Snow Boy (FR)
by Ellanather
Summary: Le jeune solitaire John Watson fait un bonhomme de neige, qui prend miraculeusement vie. Cette fiction est basée sur le conte russe Sneguroshka. Traduction de Sparkling Soul.


_Bonjour à tous ! Aujourd'hui je publie une traduction de Sparkling Soul. Cette fiction à été écrite pour le Let's Write Sherlock's Challenge 2, il consistait à écrire un conte avec les personnages de Sherlock. Ici c'est l'histoire de John, qui fait un bonhomme de neige, qui va lui devenir indispensable._

**Sherlock or the Snow Boy**

Il était une fois, dans un petit village à la campagne, un garçon nommé John Watson. Il avait deux parents et une grande sœur, Harry, qui était constamment triste et énervée. Ses parents essayaient donc de rendre Harry heureuse, mais en agissant comme ça avec elle ils oubliaient souvent John, qui lui semblait déjà assez heureux. Mais John n'était pas vraiment heureux. Sa famille ne s'occupait que trop peu de lui, et bien qu'il ait quelques amis au village, il sentait qu'ils ne s'intéressaient pas vraiment à lui. C'est à cause de ça que John se sentait souvent seul.

Cela changea brusquement une froide nuit de décembre. John se tournait et se retournait dans son lit, incapable de dormir. Il avait neigé toute la journée, et la lumière de la pleine lune se reflétait sur la neige immaculée, brillant à travers ses rideaux. Décidant qu'il n'avait aucun intérêt à rester au lit, puisque le sommeil ne venait pas, John repoussa les couvertures et se leva. Il s'habilla rapidement, se faufila dans les escaliers, puis par la porte d'entrée et se retrouva dans le jardin. Là, il se teint silencieux pendant un certain temps, en fixant l'éclat du clair de lune sur la neige. Il s'agenouilla, et son jean s'imprégna d'une humidité gelée, qui le fit frissonner. Il creusa la neige et avec ses mains gantées commença à la rouler en boule, ajoutant de plus en plus de neige pour rendre la boule de plus en plus grosse. Bientôt il avançait dans la neige à genoux, en poussant la boule de neige grandissante devant lui.

Quand il la jugea assez grande, il fit en fit une seconde plus petite, et une troisième, puis il les empila les unes sur les autres. Il se mit ensuite soigneusement au travail, lissant et façonnant la neige pour qu'elle prenne forme humaine. Il sculpta laborieusement un front haut, des pommettes tranchantes et un nez aquilin. Obnubilé dans son idée, il se faufila dans la maison pour un moment et revint avec quelques affaires : des cranberry séchés, pour rendre les lèvres écarlates et les joues rose, deux aigues marines, provenant des boucles d'oreilles d'Harry qu'elle avait détruit dans un excès de rage lorsque sa dernière petite amie avait rompue, qui servirent d'yeux irisés et enfin les plumes d'un merle disposés pour formées des boucles d'ébènes lisses.

John recula et admira son travail. Devant lui se tenait un garçon de neige incroyablement réaliste, un peu plus grand que John, un léger scintillement dans les gemmes de ses yeux. John soupira, mélancolique : « Si seulement tu pouvais être mon ami. »

« Je n'ai jamais eu d'ami avant. »

John resta bouche bée, stupéfait : Le garçon de neige avait fait un pas en avant et lui tendait la main, voulant visiblement serrer celle de John.

« Mon nom est Sherlock, qui es-tu ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix un peu trop profonde pour son âge.

« Mais … Mais … Tu n'es pas réel ! Tu ne peux pas être réel ! Tu es un bonhomme de neige, je t'ai façonné, tu ne peux pas être vivant ! » Bafouilla John.

« Manifestement je le suis. Tu es réveillé donc tu ne dors pas. Il n'y a personne dehors à cette heure, donc personne ne peut avoir pris ma place. De plus, où sera passé le bonhomme de neige ? Par conséquent, bien que je sois un bonhomme de neige, je suis vivant une fois que tu as éliminé l'impossible, tout ce qu'il reste, même le plus improbable, doit être vrai. Maintenant, es ce que tu vas me dire ton nom ? »

Toujours un peu choqué, mais tout en comprenant la logique de Sherlock, John lui serra la main : « Je suis John Watson. »

« Enchanté. Maintenant on y va. »

« On va où ? »

« Dans les bois. Ce stupide écureuil a encore une fois oublié où se trouve sa cachette, et il a requis mon aide. Bon, tu viens ou pas ? »

« Bien sûr ! »

Depuis ce jour, chaque nuit, Sherlock attendait John devant sa maison et il passait la nuit à résoudre les problèmes des animaux de la forêt. John était souvent épuisé pendant la journée, mais ça n'avait aucune importance puisque ni ses parents, ni sa sœur ne le remarquèrent. Ses vieux amis ne lui parlèrent plus, mais il s'en fichait il avait Sherlock maintenant, il n'avait jamais été si heureux de toute sa vie. Les nuits avec Sherlock étaient formidables, parfois dangereuse, parfois amusantes, toujours excitantes, et John vivait pour ces moments, ces moments où ce garçon pâle lui attrapait la main avec ses doigts froids pour le tirer vers une nouvelle aventure.

Habituellement, Sherlock était une tornade, imprudent, arrogant et dynamique, il courait et débitait les faits et les observations qu'il faisait, s'arrêtant à peine pour respirer, et John le trouvait fascinant, complétement hypnotisé par son nouvel ami. Cependant, alors que le printemps se rapprochait et que les nuits raccourcissaient, le garçon de neige devenait plus silencieux et mélancolique. John continuait d'essayer de lui remonter le moral, et réussissait souvent en le flattant effrontément. Sherlock était plus que vaniteux à propos de ses aptitudes de déduction, mais John ne lui en voulait pas : Il était vraiment, vraiment fantastique et John croyait vraiment chaque compliment qu'il lui adressait.

Fin mai, l'humeur de Sherlock empira. Il n'était pas juste mélancolique, il semblait triste et réellement en détresse. Une nuit, alors qu'ils marchaient à travers les bois pour rentrer chez John, il attrapa soudain la main de John et le regarda droit dans les yeux, les aigues marines miroitant au clair de lune.

« Je vais devoir te quitter bientôt. » déclara-t-il.

John le regarda atterré : « Mais… Tu ne peux pas ! Tu ne peux pas me laisser ! »

« Crois moi, j'aimerais ne pas avoir à le faire. » Une larme de glace solitaire se fraya un chemin sur sa joue pale.

La lèvre inférieure de John trembla : « Tu vas tellement me manquer, Sherlock. S'il te plait reste avec moi. »

Il tendit la main à son ami, essayant de le tirer plus prêt, mais il ne rencontra que l'air. La seule chose qu'il restait de Sherlock, du brillant, du magnifique, du fantastique Sherlock, était un brouillard gelé, dont les vrilles caressaient légèrement le visage de John une dernière fois avant de dériver au loin à jamais.

Les garçons de neige ne sont pas faits pour les émotions, voyez-vous, et la chaleur de son amour pour John a fait fondre son cœur de glace, et avec lui son corps entier s'est évaporé au clair de lune étoilé.

Tout autour de John, la neige commençait à fondre, les oiseaux à chanter doucement et les fleurs colorées poussaient hors du sol. Mais John ne remarqua rien de tout cela. Dans son corps, il faisait brusquement très, très froid.

_Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu cette traduction ! J'espère que cette histoire vous a plu. _

_Le conte dont l'auteur s'est inspiré raconte l'histoire d'un couple qui n'arrive pas à avoir d'enfant. Ils font donc un bonhomme de neige, une fille qui devient leur fille. L'auteur a choisit de remplacer ce couple infertile par un John, seul et sans ami, comme dans une étude en rose. On sait qu'après il rencontre Sherlock mais ici il créer Sherlock. L'auteur nous dit en bas de page que c'est ce symbole qui l'a particulièrement touché : John aidant Sherlock à se construire. Ensuite Sherlock prend le contrôle, il entraîne John dans ses aventures, et très vite John est heureux de ce mode de vie. Il commence à s'occuper plus de l'autre, à se faire du soucis. Sparkling Soul a fait des héros de cette histoire des enfants, déjà parce que c'est un conte et en plus, on se demande, grâce au fait que ce soit des enfants, si Sherlock n'est pas juste un ami imaginaire, un faux, ce dont il est accusé dans la chute de Reichenbach. Ce qui nous amène à la fin : Il y a deux version du conte original. Dans la première, Sneguroshka, la fille de neige, saute au dessus d'un feu alors qu'elle jouait avec des amis et s'évapore. Et dans la deuxième, elle tombe amoureuse d'un berger et son amour la fait fondre. L'auteur a choisit la deuxième fin, parce que cela reflétait l'amour de Sherlock pour John. Et à la fin John est encore seul.**  
**_

_C'est l'explication que Sparkling Soul donne à la fin de sa fiction. je vous remercie de m'avoir lu ! _

_A la prochaine !_


End file.
